


A Silent Moment

by squidgie



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://rattyjol.livejournal.com">rattyjol</a> left an awesome prompt in LJ's Comment Fic that read: "Warehouse 13, Pete, it wasn't really his decision to come to the Warehouse, but it was the best one he ever made".  I wrote a Pete character piece that deals with the death of Mrs. Frederic, so fair warning - it's pretty sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Moment

Pete can't stay at the rubble that was Warehouse 13; though Artie and Myka had almost immediately started discussing the possibilities of the pocket watch in Artie's grasp, Pete just starts walking away. He doesn't even bother to look for his car. Instead, he walks out to the main road, then continues on, his mind blank during the twelve mile journey.

Through all the death and destruction, Pete just wanted to "get home" to Leena's and try to make sense of the day. They'd lost H. G. - by her own choosing, but it still hurt all the same, even if Pete was slow to admit she truly did seem to be helping the team. Entering the door, he calls out, "Leena? Claudia?" and crosses to the parlor. Before seeing either of them as he enters the room, he spots a sheet on the floor, hands immediately going to his mouth at the shock. "Fuck, no..." he says, spotting part of the ever-present faded pastel wool suit that Mrs. Frederic always wore.

"Pete," Claudia says, coming to his side, joined seconds later by Leena.

Willing the tears to stop flowing, Pete pushes through the intense ache in his chest, finally breathing out, "When did it happen?", already knowing the answer.

"It was the shockwave," Leena replies quietly, earning another heavy sigh and nod from Pete.

Wiping at the tears, he gives each woman a squeeze, cherishing the strength they seemed to be giving him. "Can I..." he starts to ask. Claudia and Leena understand instantly, and leave the room, leaving Pete with the body of his former boss.

Sitting as gently as possible at Mrs. Frederic's side, as if she were only sleeping and he was reluctant to wake her, Pete puts his hand on Mrs. Frederic's side. "You were supposed to outlive _us_ , lady," he chides her, sobbing through the laugh. With his free hand he wipes at his eyes and nose and takes a deep breath to steady himself. After a second, he reaches under the sheet, pulling the wrinkled and already cooling hand into his own.

"Thank you," he says, which seems to open something within him. "I know I never said it before, but thank you for everything you did for me. For us. I know I didn't ask for this assignment, but coming here was the best decision of my life." With another wipe of his eye, he closes both his hands around hers. "I wanted you to know that..."

Pete sits with her in silence for another ten minutes, tears occasionally trickling down his cheek. When he hears footsteps behind him, he gives Mrs. Frederic's hand one last squeeze, then leans down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you," is all he can manage.

As he stands back up, he turns to see Claudia standing against the doorway, eyes even more red - and the accompanying tear-stained cheeks - than they had been. He manages a sad smile her way, earning a nod from her. Just as he goes to her side, he starts to feel something...a vibe. Though instead of his usual bad vibes, this one was warm and comforting, like something amazing was just about to happen. He pulls Claudia into a hug, then looks back at Mrs. Frederic's body, still sad, but with a look of hope.


End file.
